the road to the end og the year party
by Bpsweetie3
Summary: this shows what happens up to the end of the year party in thier last year at hogwarts! hermione losses her virginity in 6th year and not to ron " i always knew i'd be like this" and ron loves hermione but is sleeping with other girls??? its twisted!


Its their last year at hogwarts and this leads up to the last and final end of the year party.rated R, this will be very very R...you have been warned!.I intermixed to of my favorite books and this is what I came up with I hope you enjoy! Its very racy :o) and a lot of drama... r/h and many othes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!!!! , characters and names names are trademarks of j.k. rowling!!!  
  
This story might bore you but you don't have to listen... she always knew it would be like that, and it was, she thinks, her 6th year, the first weekend, really a Saturday, in September, at Hogwarts, and this was only a year ago, and she got so drunk she lost her virginity, in the ravenclaw male dormitory, to Stewart Ackerly a ravenclaw..she actually had her eye one someone else that night : Ron Weasley, one of her best friends, red hair a great body and these amazing blue eyes, but he was seeing someone else Lavender Brown, what kind of name is lavender she thought.. So this guy from ravenclaw and her were talking under, she remembers this, a big poster of Victor Crum that someone had drawn a moustache and sunglasses on, must have been ron she thought, and he was talking about all these Quidditch games, and she kept telling him that she'd seen all these games even though she hadn't, and she kept agreeing with him, with his likes, with his dislikes, all the time thinking that he might not be Ron Weasley but was still cute enough, and she was sure she was mispronouncing all these quidditch players names, remembering the wrong tricks, naming the wrong teams, but she wanted him. she could see that his gaze was drifting towards Parvati Patil, and she was stairing back at him with confidence because under her robes she was wearing a black bra and matching black panties, which she wasn't.in a act of desperation she mentioned that she would love to have a tour of the ravenclaw dormitory, and so he smiled and that seemed like a great idea.she followed him in and he closed the door and locked it. She turned the light on. He turned it off.she complimented him on how clean the room was not knowing what to say. He said thanks and pulled out a silver flask filled with what she'd come to taste as some kind of alcoholic punch, she was already drunk from the butterbeer from downstairs but she drank it anyways and before she knew it they were on what she hoped was his his bed making out and she was too drunk to be nervous..she was blind drunk and tho she knew this was sheer madness she couldn't stop it or do anything else. she passed out and when she came to, he had already started to fuck her but he didn't know she was a virgin and that it hurt, not that badly, only a little bit of sharp pain, but not as bad as she had been taught to expect, but not exactly pleasant either. All she knew, all that seemed certain, was that she felt nauseous and her head kept banging against the wall. And she was thinking that this wouldn't have happened with Ron Weasley, that he would have taken her gently in his big strong arms and undressed her quietly, expertly, taken the bra off with grace and ease, kissed her deeply, tenderly, and it probably wouldn't have hurt, but she wasn't with Ron Weasley. She was with Stewart Ackerly. She thought, I'm not a virgin anymore. Stewart had winked at her and began to tell her of some joke someone told him last night about a elephant and a rat.It began to dawn on her what exactly she had done and that she hardly knew him. And then she said, though she had wanted to say it to Ron Weasley, "I always knew it would be like this"  
Ron:  
  
The party is starting to end. I get to the ravenclaw house right when the last keg of butterbeer is being tapped. There's a chess game going on in the living room and dean's filling a pitcher with butterbeer. I ask him "what's going on?" "Hey ron" he says "Angelina's got the hots for that slytherin. Wanna join in cussing her out for it?" "its ok" I say. "where are the cups?" "over there," he says and goes back to the table I get some beer and notice that this hot-looking girl one of his best friends, hermione, with a great body is standing near the fireplace. I'm about to go over and talk to her, but Stewart Ackerly's already handing her a drink and I don't want to deal with it. So I stand against the wall, finish my beer, get some more, and keep my eye on the girl. Then some other girl, padma patil, okay body, a 7th year like me, comes over and she's wearing nicer robes than everyone else, even though this is just a casual party and she's drunk and coughing. "have we met?" she asks. If she's joking this is just too dumb. "no" I say, to see if she will catch on. "hi" "What's your name?" she asks, trying to keep her balance. "it's George" I tell her. "oh really?" she asks looking confused. "George? George? That's not your name." "Yea it is." I've still got my eye on Hermione but she won't look over here. Stewart hands her another beer. It's too late. I look back at Padma. "Aren't you a 7th year?" she asks me. "No," I tell her. "5th year" why did I decided to say 5th year I don't know, I don't even know why I decided to use my brothers name. "really?" all of a sudden she starts coughing, then sips her beer, actually she downs it, and says, her voiced rasped out " I thought you were older" " a 5th year" I tell her finishing my beer " Greorge, George the 5th year" I notice Stewart whisper something into Hermione's ear. She laughs, and turns away. He keeps whispering. She doesn't move. That's it she wants to leave with him. " like I could've sworn your name was Percy" padma says and ron cringes I consider my options. I can leave right now, go back to my room, torture myself thinking about hermione and go to sleep. Or I can go with this girl to her room and fuck her. Although I don't really wanna do that. I'm not into her all that much, but hermione has already left with stewart and I don't have any classes tomorrow and its late and it looks like the butterbeer is beginning to run low. And she looks at me and asks " what do you think?" and I'm thinking why not? We go back to her room but one of her roommate is there, "ignore her" she says. At this her roommate leaves slamming the door behind her. I try to fuck her but she keeps moaning "george, george" and so I stop, I don't exactly like hearing my brothers name when I'm the one fucking the girl, I guess telling her my name was george was not the best idea, I'll make a mental note of that for next time. After she falls asleep I run back to my room, I think to myself "bloody hell, deal with it" 


End file.
